Sakura, An Unwanted Destiny
by AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura,I'm 14 and I'm in the shaman tournament with my two friends, then, we collide with Yoh and his peanut gallery, and from there on in, our lives were upside down. Oh, and I'm Hao's bride too! HaoxOCxYoh & other pairings too, enjoy :D


Me: Hope ya likkies my story XD lol 1st Shaman King Story –squeep!-

Yoh: Okie dokie?** DISCLAMER**: author-sama doesn't own shaman king, if she did, I wouldn't be Anna's fiancé, but, I'd be with one of _her_characters.

Me: yuppers, you got that right Yoh

Anna: hmmmmm lets just get on with the story _please?_

**PROLOGUE**

_As soon as Hao escaped from his family on the day of his birth, he went off to take of other business._

_In a temple nearby a woman had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was also born with a full head of shiny pink hair and her two front teeth. "How weird, pink hair, I guess I'll call you Sakura!" her mother giggled tiredly cradling the small baby in her arms. Her father, who was sitting on a chair beside his wife and his new born baby girl stroked Sakura's glossy pink hair smiling down at her proudly. "Sakura..." he echoed. _

"_Yes, a pretty name for__ my__ future bride" a young voice hissed behind them. They whipped their heads around to see who said that. There stood a small fire spirit clutching a small baby in its arms._

"_Hao! But you're supposed to have been destroyed by you're grand father and what do you mean 'bride'!" the man yelled jumping from his seat. "They were too slow and the birth mark is on the back of her neck if you don't believe me"_

_Her mother gently lifted her up to check and gasped, sure enough, a large black star incased in a thick black circle was printed clearly on the infant's skin "he's right!" she wailed._

"_You didn't do anything to them, did you!?" the man growled, hoping his old friend or his family were not harmed. "No, I just burned Mickihiseas face off" "__**YOU MONSTER!!!!!!**__" the man roared fierily._

_He called his guardian ghost, a mustang spirit but before he could perform spirit-form his wife cried out for him to stop. "It's no use! He'll just do to you what he did to Mickihisa!" the woman wailed hoarsely_

_A pair of teens, a thirteen and a fourteen year old suddenly burst in the door behind Hao, one male and one female, both carrying weapons. The eldest one, the female yelled "Mom! W-what the hells going on!!!"_

_Hao turned around, a sadistic grin on his baby face "Well, well, well, they must be Sakuras' siblings," he turned to the woman clutching Sakura and continued "would you like to watch me slaughter them, eh, Mia" her acid green eyes widened as he raised his hand "N-No, Hao, don't, Setsuna, Mako, run away!" _

_The twin rice paper doors snapped closed behind the two teens and they gazed with ever mounting horror at the small infant Hao in the fire spirits arms. Now it was Sakuras' fathers' turn to yell "leave them alone Hao! They've done nothing to you!"_

"_Silence!" Hao hissed, sending a ball of fire in his direction, hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying against the back wall._

"_Dad!!" "Sukoro!"_

_He rolled over on to the floor in utter agony a small pool of blood trailing out of his mouth._

_The thirteen year old boy, Mako yelled "Hao, you bastard, how dare you-!" but before he could finish he was knocked back by a fire ball, burning up both his arms._

_He screamed in agony as Setsuna rushed to his side, glaring daggers at the baby who just laughed._

"_M-Mako!" Mai cried hoarsely as the infant turned back to her. She clutched Sakura closed to her chest and glared viciously at the infant demon "You're not taking my baby! You hear me, __never__!!" _

_The small boy chuckled "Don't worry, I don't intend to do so, not just yet anyway, so take good care of her, and make sure she enters the Shaman tournament" _

"_Why should we take orders from you?!" Sukoro croaked, staggering to his feet, his guardian ghost by his side_

_Hao laughed "You don't need to; she'll be attracted to the tournament, she'll have no other choice!"_

"_But until then," the small boy and the baby demon burst into flames and disappeared, his voice echoing with the last words he said "I bid Sakura farewell!"_

_And with that, he was gone._

------------------------------------_  
_

Both her mother and father agreed that they wouldn't tell her about Hao or being his bride

She grew up strong, she got her guardian ghost when she was ten and entered the shaman tournament when she was fourteen

Growing up unaware of her cursed fate

---------------------------------------

Me**: Prologue dun whooooooooo!!!!!!!!**_** -**_ it may take me a while to post the next chappie cuz I'm supper slow at writing on the computer (seriously, a snail looks like a cheetah in comparison to me lol) sorry about the shortness and all, I'll try and make them longer, kk?

As you know should know,

1.under no circumstances **are you aloud to flame me**

2.If you have a mean comments **KEEP IT TO YOURESELF! **All mean comments can/will be deleted **Okie dokie!!!!!**

3. If you don't like this story **don't read it ok!!!!!!!!**

If you follow these, I'll write more of the story o

Hao: ha-ha, I kick ass

Yoh: yea, well I farted in your general direction –evil smiley face-

Me: Ew!

Anna: gross

Hao: what dose it have to do with anything

Yoh: -shrugs- I dunno, just thought I'd let you know.

Horo: Dude, you're so weird!

Ren: -sigh- just r&r people, it'll save us all a lot less hassle!

XxXAkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAnXxX


End file.
